


Blanket Burrito

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine has a bad day.  Kurt makes it better.





	Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Bad day?"

Blaine's eyes flicked to Kurt over the top of his blanket burrito, a soft sigh escaping him as he shimmied out of it enough to say, "Bad week, more like it."

"She's just sorting the wheat from the chaff, sweetheart," Kurt said, climbing onto the bed behind him and wrapping his arms around him.  "Would a bubble bath make you feel better?"

Blaine thought about it, weighing the pros and cons of emerging from his perfectly warm, exquisitely well-formed blanket burrito for the equally nice temptation of a bubble bath, before asking, "Can we just -- stay like this?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed, shuffling so his legs were on either side of Blaine and resting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder.  Blaine couldn't help but snort when he brought a book around and started reading.

"What book?" he asked at last, leaning back in Kurt's embrace a little more as he looked down at the book.

Kurt flipped to the cover in lieu of answering -- _The Tale of Lands_ \-- before tipping the book back to the same page.

"Isn't that a children's book?" Blaine asked, amusement creeping into his tone in spite of himself.

"Good literature knows no age," Kurt reminded sagely, kissing his shoulder.  "And I was going to let you pick the movie tonight to make you feel better, but if you're judging my literary tastes --"

"Not judging," Blaine assured.  He'd been looking forward to re-watching the new _Captain America_ all week, and if Kurt was actually conceding to let him watch it in his company, then Blaine wasn't about to turn down the offer.  "Definitely not judging."

Kurt hummed, turning the page and continuing to read over Blaine's shoulder.  Blaine tried to focus on the words and kept getting distracted by Kurt's hands, gliding easily from one page to the next as he read.  It was oddly soothing, the turn of each page, and Blaine was half-asleep by the time Kurt announced with a quick flourish of his book, "Done."

"You read the whole book?"

"I finished the chapter," Kurt corrected, patting his hip.  "Come on.  Bubble bath."

Blaine pouted, because his burrito blanket was amazing, but he knew that Kurt wasn't above literally dragging him to the bathroom if he didn't make his choices wisely and soon.

"It'll make you feel better," Kurt wheedled, still aiming for diplomatic as Blaine hesitated.

Shuffling to his feet and unwinding from his blanket burrito in defeat, Blaine let out a soft sigh as he ambled after Kurt into the bathroom.

True to his word, the bubble bath did make him feel better, considerably more relaxed.  Hours of rehearsal seemed to melt away in the hot water, but it wasn't until they were both cuddled up in their pajamas watching The Winter Soldier that Blaine felt truly at ease.

Because above all, this was love to him: sacrificing dignity and free time to sit next to one's incorrigibly dorky fiancé watching superheroes handle problems they couldn't in a world just as gray as theirs was.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine asked, his head resting on Kurt's as they watched -- Kurt was on his iPad, but it was still progress because he was actually trying to follow the plot of the movie, too.

Kurt squeezed his hip and said, "Of course I do.  And I also haven't forgotten that raspberry cheesecake you bought me after dance rehearsal last week," he added conspiratorially, tilting his head to kiss the top of Blaine's.

Everything in balance, he thought, snuggling closer contentedly.  And with Kurt, everything did always end up even better than he'd expected, even on Blanket Burrito Days.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
